


Two for Change

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: The Ghost Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But I think it works, Gen, I could be crazy, Non-cohesive, Other clones make an appearence, but not like, i wrote this instead of working, it's a little, just mentioned, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: The number two denotes harmony and balance, a sense of chance and restoration.It's the beginning.Everything is going to change.Rex is two, and he has just seen a Ghost.Not that he knows it.
Series: The Ghost Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Two for Change

Some ghosts are born of tragedy.

Suffering so deep that it never quite all fades away.

Some ghosts are born of violence.

Violence carved into bones that leave nothing but victims in their wake.

Some are born of both.

Some of neither.

* * *

Rex is two when things begin to change. Two and defective, but still with his squad. Two and returning from flash training with his brothers when they pass by an aid leading a lone _vod_ away.

Alone is bad. Alone is **dangerous.**

The _vod_ is defective.

The light colored hair, ~~what color is it, he doesn't know,~~ hair far longer than Rex has ever dared, almost shines in the overhead light. It’s darker than Rex’s, but only just.

~~What hope does he have?~~

His batchmates avoid looking at the pair. Averts their eyes, lest they draw attention to themselves.

Rex doesn’t.

Rex can’t.

Rex is two, ever curious, and already more than just a little spiteful.

Rex **Looks**.

And for the first time, someone looks back. ~~And that 5 seconds of eye contact begins to fray apart the Sith’s plans, not that anyone knows it.~~

5 seconds to change **Rex**.

Because the _vod_ **is** Rex, ~~Even now smaller than most of his brothers,~~ defective like Rex.

Eyes **not** like Rex’s.

H̴o̴w̴ ̵u̶n̶n̵e̷r̷v̶i̶n̸g̷,̴ ̸u̴n̷f̶a̶m̶i̷l̸i̷a̶r̶ ̶e̸y̷e̴s̸ ̸c̷a̶n̶ ̸b̷e̴.̵

The color is the same, ~~but it’s not~~ , the shape too, but something is different.

The _vod_ isn’t afraid.

Rex doesn’t have the words for what he sees in those eyes. Won’t have them for years and years. But he **Knows** , and that’s enough.

This _vod_ isn’t Rex.

This _vod_ **could have been** Rex.

Acknowledgment isn’t something he has experienced before.

He has now.

Deep—deep—in his bones, his lungs, his core.

I̷̥̰͍̊̌̇̕̚ ̸̝̜͉̥̼͙̘͚̔̑̂̌̓̊͛S̸̘̈́͂͒͘͝e̵̩͍̩͎͔̗̞̻̺͛̐̑̿̇̆̊̆ẹ̶̬̻̓̕ ̵͔̮͙̟̝͔͔̮͎̂̔͜y̶̡̦͉͈̏̆̽̕o̸̡͖̻̲̖͙̟̲͙͖͛̂͒̆̉͝u̵̢͈̳̩͉̯͆͐̐̆̈̽̈́̐

̶̡̲͉͔̳͊

Rex **Looks** and never quite remembers how to looks away.

Rex is two, and has just seen a Ghost.

* * *

He looks it up the next day. The color is called Gold.

* * *


End file.
